Laundry treating appliances, such as a washing machine in which a drum defines a treating chamber for receiving a laundry load, may implement cycles of operation. The cycles of operation may include different phases during which liquid is applied to the laundry load. The liquid may be removed from the laundry load during an extraction phase where the drum is rotated at speeds high enough to impart a centrifugal force on the load great enough to hold (a/k/a “plaster” or “satellize”) the load to the peripheral wall of the drum (the clothes rotate with the drum and do not tumble) and extract liquid from the fabric items. During the acceleration to the extraction speed, the laundry may not distribute equally about the inner surface of the drum leading to an imbalance. If a sufficiently large enough load imbalance is present, the laundry treating appliance may experience undesirable vibrations and movements when the drum is rotated at spin speeds.